Harper's Helping Hands
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: A little oneshot from Countrycide of what i think happened when Owen checked over Ianto's wounds then how they got home, Mild Jack and Owen/Ianto friendship


**A little one shot of what i think happened after countrycide when Owen checked over Ianto's wounds. Owen/Ianto friendship Mild Janto, enjoy!**

Owen lifted Ianto up off the ground and removed his gag and cuffs. Having stemmed the bleeding of the cannibals Owen needed to check Ianto over.

"Ianto mate, look at me,"

Ianto opened his eyes and mumbled something barely audible.

"Okay, we need to get him out of this room, it's stinking, go and get the SUV, pull it round, he can sit in the back and i will check him over."

Tosh left shortly after Jack and Gwen, who had taken no notice of Ianto half dead on the floor.

"Come on buddy, stand up,"

Ianto, with a lot of help from Owen, stood up and grasped the shoulders of his friend. After a short walk that felt like forever the young man was sitting in the back of the SUV, dazed and shaken.

"Okay, look at me Ianto, blink twice,"

The light was too bright and Ianto shoved Owen's hand away.

"Get off me Owen, i am fine!"

"Your not fine Ianto, i am trying to help,"

"I don't need help, i am fine,"

"You nearly died, there was a knife to your fucking neck!"

"You think i don't know that! Just, check on Gwen or something,"

"She has gone with the ambulance and i am your doctor so let me check you over, if there is nothing wrong then this will be over in a few moments, but if there is then we need to know!"

"I know that nothing is wrong with me!"

Ianto tried to stand up but groaned in pain as his ribs grinded against each other. Owen rolled his eyes and sat the archivist back down.

"Sounds like broken ribs, sit down and let me examine you, i will drug you if that's what it takes!"

"Fine... do it, just be quick,"

"I will try, now can you get that shirt off for me?"

"Are you coming onto me Owen?"

Ianto asked, a cheeky grin playing on his lips.

"In your dreams Ianto, now come on shirt off, or do you want me to cut it?"

"Either really,"

"Okay, cutting off will be easier, i have a spear black shirt in my bag, you can put it on afterwards."

"Thank you,"

Owen cut the shirt off and glared at Ianto's chest.

"Eyes up doctor,"

Tosh walked past smiling a little at Ianto's comment.

"See Tosh, i told you he would be back to normal soon enough,"

She laughed and walked off to find Jack, who was talking to some police officers.

"So Ianto, i am going to poke around at your ribs for a moment, see which ones are hurt and if they are broken, also i don't like that bruising, were they boots...?"

"Among other things,"

"Like?"

"Cricket bats,"

"Shit,"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, yu want pain meds before i do this?"

"Is that even a question?"

"Good point, here.."

Owen injected the liquid into Ianto's vain and the young man made a visible sign of relax.

"That's better, okay, now i am going to touch your ribs now, you ready?"

"Yep..."

"Owen felt around for a bit and even with the pain killer Ianto still called out in pain when the doctor reached the broken few.

"Yep, they are broken, i am going to patch you up here, then when we get back to the hub i will do it properly, anywhere else hurt?"

"My head is throbbing a bit, and my back, other than that it's just aches,"

"There we go, now we are getting somewhere, stand up a second, i need to wrap this bandage round you,"

Owen helped Ianto up and made sure he was stable. Jack still hadn't checked with Ianto, but the pair caught his eye as they stood. The immortal walked over to check on them.

"Owen, Ianto, how are you?"

Ianto didn't answer because he was waiting for the pain killers to kick in and had his teeth gritted in pain.

"A little shaken, how was Gwen when you spoke to her?"

"The hospital have her stable, they said we can swing by and pick her up on the way home,"

"Good, i will take her home and then get Ianto to mine,"

Ianto's ears plucked up, he said in a rough voice.

"Why am i going to yours?"

"Just offering mate, i know you won't go to the hospital and i didn't know if Tosh would be up for having guests,"

"Why can't i just stay home,"

"You need to be with someone tonight,"

Jack smiled softly,

"I am sure he could come back to the hub with me,"

"No way, Harkness, he is in pain and very shaken up, the last thing he needs is badgering on about 'has he been working out' no, either mine or Tosh's."

"He can come to mine Owen, Ianto you want to come back to mine?"

Tosh smiled at the young man, he nodded.

"Okay, let's get Ianto cleaned up then first head to the hospital, pick up Gwen, drop her home, then to the hub, clean up Ianto and Tosh, then to Tosh's to drop you two off, okay?" -OH

"Deal, Owen you need help with Ianto?"

"I am perfectly capable to get him into the SUV jack, Ianto you want your shirt?"

Ianto only shook his head, it would be too hard to get on.

"Okay, lets get you in the back, you can lie down across the back, put your head in Jack's lap or something."

Tosh got in the passenger side, Owen drove and Jack sat with Ianto's head resting on his lap. The immoral tried to hide his grin while the barely conscious Ianto nuzzled into him like one would with a pillow. It didn't help that the man was shirtless...

"Jack, stop looking at Ianto like he is a piece of meat,"

The team looked a little awkward, Jack answered.

"I applaud you on your choice of words Owen, given what we have just gone through,"

"Shit, sorry... How is Ianto?"

"Sleeping,"

"Good, just keep checking he is still breathing,"

"Will do,"

Owen thought about the young man it the back of the car, he had seen far too much death for his young age. At least there seemed to be a shift in their relationship now... hopefully it would be that start of something more civilized between them...


End file.
